Warrior
by SSJ1Gohan
Summary: The battle with Cell didn't end well for Gohan, and a certain Supreme Kai (our favourite Supreme Kai) sees a sucessor in the making. The Kai will mold Gohan into a greater being, a hero, a God- a Warrior. Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt. They are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. DISCONTINUED WILL BE REMADE
1. Prologue

_Gohan was shot through the Earth below, flying through a few meters worth of the ground, his body gaining new bruises, blood spilling from his left arm and face. The eleven year-old choked on the dust that came from the dirt around him. He slowly opened his eyes, struggling with the simple bodily function. He looked up and saw a bright cloudy sky, and he noticed that drops of blood were dripping onto his face._

_"Ready to give up yet?!" A loud voice shouted from above, and more blood poured down like a waterfall, and a sphere like object landed on Gohan's stomach- hard._

_That blow knocked the wind out of Gohan, blood coming out of his mouth as if he had been choking on it for a while, the blood landing on the object on his stomach. That's when he noticed it. There was blood coming from the bottom of the sphere, and as Gohan's vision cleared, he gasped, his left eye half closed. On his stomach was Krillin's head, his once shiny bald head now soaked in his own blood._

_Then an arm fell, but Gohan bareley caught it. He looked at the limb, overcoming the urge to throw up. He didn't even need to examine it to know who's it was. Green skin with a pink oval over it. A green hand attached to it with sharp nails. Some bile came out of his mouth and he stared at the limb of his master._

_More body parts fell; the legs of Vegeta and Trunks, the right arm of Yamcha, and finally the chest of Tien. Gohan had thrown up everything in his stomach now, and he thought that was the last of it. But then three more items fell._

_Two identical turquoise eyes landed in his hand, and with his other he grabbed the third mysterious item. He looked at the last item, and nearly threw up all that was left in his body. There in his hands was a beating heart. That monster had give him a piece of everybody, so this must be..._

_Gohan's eyes widened, tears falling from them as he stared at the internal organ. He knew who's heart this was. _

_Gohan's face clenched in anger, his body glowing gold. His already gold hair getting darker, along with his turquoise eyes. He shouted, "CELL!" And the ground leveled down in an instant. He floated up, the body parts falling off, but his hand clenched the organ still._

_Gohan floated up to Cell's level, the bug-like being horrified, but hid it well with a smirk._

_"You and your sister must be really close," Cell reluctantly remarked. His last msitake._

_Gohan shot the fist clenching his sister's heart through Cell's head, destroying it, "You...Will...PAY!"_

_Gohan jumped away, and as Cell's head began to regenerate, he shot an energy beam at him. Then more. By the time he finished all that was left was the stomach. Which didn't last long as Gohan destroyed every bit of it._

_Then, Gohan fell to the ground, clenching the heart, and dropped it._

_"End your suffering," he mumbled and detroyed the body part of the dead warriors. The battle was over, but who had won?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Unknown Date Before Z-Massacre_

Gohan eyes shot open immediately, only to be blinded by the sun that the planet rotated around. He grasped the front of his face to protect his eyes, but slowly let go as he realized something important. How the hell is he able to use his left hand, let alone move at all.

He used his free hand to shield his eyes from the sun that seemed _way _too close for his comfort area. He examined his left arm, checking for any sort of injury that he expected to be here. Why an eleven year old half-Saiyan was expecting an injury on his left arm, you can only guess. Or Gohan can just shout it out loud.

"What the hell!?" Gohan shouted as he examined every part of his body, and discovered he looked _healthier _than before, "Didn't Cell massacre me?!"

Unknown to him, a short purple being wearing strangle clothes and a mohawk watched, a sweatdrop forming on his neck. And as Gohan continued to ridicule the fact that he should have at least lost an arm or two, the sweatdrop grew bigger.

_Is this really the boy I picked?_ The purple being with a divine aura around him asked himself mentally, _Because I'm pretty sure his IQ was above 50._

Right when the short man finished his thought, Gohan's head snapped towards the area where he watched, a half-hearted glare forming on his face, "Why are you watching me? Why's my arm still here!?"

The man sighed, he was getting too old for this, "You should watch your attitude boy. You are talking to a- no- THE Supreme Kai." He usually didn't pull this card around people, but this boy was necessary, and needed to be disciplined.

Gohan looked at the Kai confused, "You mean there is more than one Kai?"

Supreme Kai resisted the urge to smack the boy upside the head for his idiocy. Wasn't the boy a certified genius? "Yes there is more than one Kai. There is the four Kais that watch over a sector of the galaxy **(I'm pretty sure it was Galaxy not Universe), **then the Grand Kai that watches over their actions, then I, the Supreme Kai, that oversees them and the Universe."

Gohan 'oooohhhed' at the Kai's explanation, starting to understand it, "I get it now! Four Kais that watch over one galaxy, a Grand Kai that watches over them, and a Supreme Kai that oversees the universe!"

Supreme smirked, the boy was finally getting it, "You can call me Shin-Sensei now though."

"Why?" Gohan asked in curiosity, not getting it.

"What do you mean why? I am going to be your teacher now," Shin replied in a surprised tone.

"But what about my studies? And dad asked me and Gotek to watch over Earth!?" Gohan retorted, obviously not liking the idea.

Shin sighed, he was definitely going to retire soon, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what!?" Gohan shouted, not getting this at all.

Shin stared at him blankly, and answered, "I have two things to tell you. One. You. Are. Dead." Shin pointed at the halo above Gohan's head, the boy shocked at this revelation, "And two. I need a retirement, and I need someone superior in Brains and Brawn. You are a candidate, Son Gohan. Do you wish to become a Kai?"

Gohan looked at Shin, thinking about his answer, while resenting himself for dying on his family. Failing them and the Earth. Gohan blankly looked at Shin and replied, "... My answer is"

**END! Okay then, this was pretty short, and was just about the Supreme Kai taking Gohan after the Cell Games. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

"No," Gohan answered, his eyes looking up at the Kai, defiant and burning with rage.

Shin sighed at the boy's answer. Didn't the boy get he was dead? Once you're dead, you're gone. No coming back at all, not even for heroes.

"Because I'm going to be wished back," Gohan smirked as if he read Shin's thoughts, and the man in question raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh really? And how will this be done?"

Gohan's smirk turned into a grin and he stared up at Shin, laughing a bit, "Ever heard of Dragon Balls?"

Shin was shocked for a second at hearing the name of a sacred item that was exclusive to Namekian culture and snarled, "Yes. But it's illeagel to use an artifact without the permission of the creator of creators."

"Is your brain just a giant Law Book?" Gohan asked mockingly, "I am friends with the Namek who made the Dragon Balls on Earth. The Dragon Balls are already gathered and I'll probably be wished back soon."

Shin chuckled a bit at Gohan's assumption and asked, "Do you want to watch your revival?"

Gohan, a bit unnerved by the Kai's chuckling replied with a , "Yes."

Shin grinned making Gohan even more unnerved. The Kai summoned a crystal ball that looked like the one Baba rides on, and placed it in front of himself and Gohan. He beckoned the Half-Saiyan to sit down as he was already cross legged. Gohan stared a bit at the strange Kai and sat cross legged, and looked into the crystal ball.

* * *

On the tiled floor of Kami's Lookout, it was now dark. A large group of strange people were there, ranging from a famous baseball player to a child and a green alien. All the people there were grim except for a young, eleven year-old girl, who was crying in the green aliens cape.

The man wearing an orange Gi stepped towards a large green dragon, and shouted, "Shenron! Can you please bring back all those who were killed by Cell!?"

Shenron instantly replied, "Your wish will be granted," and his red eyes glowed, and a young man with long purple hair, and a hole through his chest, suddenly sat up, the hole dissapearing. But this was noticed by few, as a few of the group had their eyes closed in concentration, as if searching for something.

Piccolo's eyes opened, and he said, "It's just as I feared. Neither Gohan nor Goku have come back, and with Goku, it's obvious as to why. When we created a new Earth Dragon, I had hoped that we'd be able to bring Goku back, but it was made from the same model as te old one, so their powers must be linked. But Gohan... he most likely died from exhaustion. So, he wasn't killed by Cell."

The girl continued to cry in Piccolo's cape. She wore a replica of Piccolo's clothing, except she didn't have the cape of the turban, instead a scarf was around her neck. Her hair was tied back in a spiky ponytail that shot in all directions (Gohan before HTC hair). She paired a close resemblence to Son Gohan as well.

"Stop crying!" Piccolo shouted, to which the girl looked up, fresh tears running down her cheeks, eyes red, and her face a bit pale. She was shaking in both fear and confusion. Piccolo softened his glare and said, "Gohan wouldn't want his sister to cry, Gotek **(I read it in another Fanfic and decided to use it, sorry if you're the one who made up the name)"**

"What is your last wish?" Shenron asked the group, which made Gotek release Piccolo's cape, and walk towards the dragon.

"Shenron!" Gotek shouted, "I wish, that Goh-!" But was cut off by a familiar voice, that seemed happier than can be.

"Hey guys!" Goku shouted to the group, and all their faces- with the exception of Piccolo and Gotek- brightened considerably, "I'm sorry Gotek, but do not wish me ba-" But was cut off by Gotek's voice.

"Shut up," Gotek's quiet voice said, tears brimming in her eyes, "I don't care about you, don't you know what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, confusion in his voice, "I don't understand guys, what's going on?"

"You idiot," It was now Piccolo's voice that spoke to the deceased Saiyan, "You fool, your son died and it's your fault."

"Huh?" Goku asked, "Gohan died? How?"

"Shut up!" Gotek shouted, "You didn't even know that your own son was dead- my brother! Gohan died because of you! This is your fault!"

"What do you mean Gotek?" Goku asked, his voice now uneasy- everyone knew about Gotek inheriting her mother's anger.

"You sent him to fight Cell!" This surprised everyone, for two reasons. One, because they hadn't thought about that part, and two was that Piccolo had shouted it, "He fought to the death against someone who easily defeated you, on the slim chance he'd unlock his power! You had a smile on your face the entire time, while he was killed out there! Now leave!"

"But guys-" Goku attempted to say something else until another voice- surprisingly, other than Gotek and Piccolo- cut him off.

"I had trusted the fate of the future to you," Trunks said, gripping his fists, "And in the end, I couldn't trust you. The better choice would've been Gohan or Piccolo, even Father was a better choice then you. The only reason I had chosen you was because of the heart virus. If you didn't have it, I would've easily left you in the dark."

Goku didn't respond, as he probably figured it was time to leave, now that his family and two of his friends had stated their opinions about him. Gotek glared at the sky, before going to the dragon and shouting, "Dragon! I wish that Gohan would be returned to Life!"

The dragon stared for a moment, before saying, "Your wish... cannot be granted! The one known as Gohan has died of natural causes!"

Gotek stared at the dragon in horror, before asking, "What... What do you mean?"

"The one known as Gohan died from a heart virus contracted from the Yardat race, to the one known as Goku, which was given to Gohan at age nine, during the battle against the android known as #19. There is no way he can be brought back."

Gotek then said, "It is still that idiot's fault," She looked towards the sky, and shouted, "I hate you!"

Gotek ran towards the edge of Kami's Lookout and jumped off, flying to who knows where. Everybody else was dumbfounded by this new information, and all of them tried to except the fact that one of their friends would never come back.

"Sensei," Trunks mumbled, looking at the ground, "I failed you... twice."

"I'm sorry Gohan," Piccolo mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Nobody noticed the dragon speak, but they all heard, "Gohan didn't show his sickness because he did not want to worry you. Now what is your last wish?"

"I wish that the world would realize who the true savior of the world is, and what he sacrificed," Piccolo said.

The dragon's eyes glowed, and across the world, the true Cell Games battle was aired on T.V.'s, and in some people's minds, "Your wish is granted. Farewell."

The dragon Balls flew into the air, and were shot in multiple directions, and the dragon itself faded into a golden light. The last two saviors of the Earth have died, now who will protect the Earth?

* * *

Gohan stared at the crystal ball, and asked, "I had the heart virus the entire time?"

Shin nodded and asked, "Are you prepared to rethink my offer? I will allow you to visit the Earth from time-to-time, since my powers have surpassed those of the witch, Baba."

Gohan looked up, a small smile on his face, and tears in his eyes, "Yes. I will become the next Supreme Kai."

Shin smiled, and nodded, "Good. Your training will start tommorow. And I am sorry for your loss."

"What do you mean, 'loss'," Gohan asked the Kai, who looked a bit shocked, until Gohan said, "I will protect everything. I should not care about loss, but I should focus on the future, thank you Shin."

Shin smiled, and thought, _Hopefully, You will not make the same mistake as I have made, many times before._

* * *

**Well, sorry for the wait, but the new chapter is posted, and sorry about stealing the name Gotek, but it was nice, and Gochi sounded like a food, as well as Chiku. SSJ1Gohan, out!**


	4. Chapter 3

Gohan collapsed to the ground, his body aching in pain, and the scorching heat didn't seem to help. He heard the soft sound of a light man landing, and the man walked towards Gohan, and said, "Get up if you wish to continue, Gohan. You mustn't give up."

"It's five thousand degrees here!" Gohan shouted, his lips cutting from being dryer than anything.

"Actually Gohan," the man replied, "This planet's temperature is at the rate of 456 degrees Celsius, which means that a Saiyan, even if you are part human, should be able to withstand these environments."

Shin... if Gohan were to describe him right now on the spot, he'd say he's a total jerk that needs to keep in mind that other species can't fight on planets more than 200 degrees. Gohan slowly stood up and lifted up Shin by the collar, glaring at him, while the Kai remained emotionless, and even asked, "So, are we going to finish this tea party yet?"

Gohan glared harder at the Kai, and shouted, "I am leaving!"

He dropped the Kai on the ground, and raised his middle and index fingers to his forehead, preparing to use Instant Transmission to leave, until Shin asked a simple question, "What if I was holding your family hostage? What would you do then?"

Gohan froze momentarily, before responding, "I would defeat you at any cost, no matter how much it will damage me."

"Then defeat me," Shin replied, "If you have proven you can beat me in these harsh environments, then you would have proven that you can save your family from someone as powerful as a Kai."

Gohan turned back to Shin, and grinned a bit as he did so, before returning into his stance, and flying full force at the Kai. If it meant protecting his family and friends, he'd do anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, people were taking the loss hard. Trunks had left a while ago, hoping to join his master in death for not protecting him. Vegeta returned to his training, saying that it was because he had been surpassed by not only Kakarot, but also his son, which was a reason as to why he trained, but in reality, he wanted to protect his new family on Earth.

Piccolo returned to helping Popo teach Dende become the Guardian of Earth, and had been hiding his grief at the loss of Gohan. Chichi had hid her despair by doing the usual around the house, but everyone could see how sad the mother of Gohan was, and how much she missed her original family.

Though only one person took the loss to heart, and that was Gotek. Gotek had cried herself to sleep for weeks after the Cell Games, and now a year had passed, and she still cried at the thought of her fallen twin.

It was one year since the Cell Games, and due to Piccolo's wish, people were mourning the death of the two real saviors, but still celebrated the 1 year anniversary for the defeat of Cell.

Gotek flew through the air, and landed at a site which returned multiple horrible memories. The site of the Cell Games. There was a memorial there depicting Son Gohan in his Super Saiyan form as the people had seen on T.V., and there was a smaller one dedicated to Son Goku.

Gotek kneeled in front of the memorial, and whispered, "Hey Gohan, it's been a while huh? It's been, what, four weeks? Well, I miss you, and I wish I could bring you back, but I can't." Tears were brimming in her eyes, and she still held her smile, "I want to be with you. I just can't imagine life without your idiotic grin, and you pestering me to study. I guess today, I'll join you."

Gotek raised her hand, and covered it in her blue energy, a smile still on her face as more tears poured from her eyes.

"Thank you Gohan," She whispered.

* * *

"Gotek!" Gohan shouted, breaking away from his spar with Shin, his eyes wide. He turned to Shin with a pleading look, and said, "I'm sorry Shin, but something's happening to Gotek, and I have to stop her!"

Shin, who felt it to, nodded, and said, "I'll be there soon. Remember, you can only return as long as I have allowed it."

Gohan smiled, a few tears in his eyes, before using Instant Transmission to get off the planet. Hopefully, Gotek hadn't done what he thought she had done.

* * *

Gotek raised the energy blade to her stomach, "And good-" but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Stop Gotek!" Gohan shouted from behind her, eyes wide as he saw what she was about to do.

Gotek turned, a surprised look on her face, and the energy in her hand had dissipated, "G...Gohan?"

Gohan smiled and nodded, which made her jump off the ground, and grip Gohan in a bone breaking hug, "GOHAN!"

Gohan laughed, and returned the hug, when he noticed something, "I...I'm shorted than you?!"

Gotek looked down at Gohan, who had to be at least 30 centimeters shorter than her, and with her tears leaving, she laughed, "Well, it seems I have become taller than you, Sir Shortstuff!"

It was as if they had forgotten about Gotek's attempted suicide, and had been enjoying a picnic, and Gotek's comment made Gohan blush and shout, "HEY! Being dead means I can't age you know!"

Gotek smirked and asked, "So... what have you been doing?"

Gohan fell to the ground, and lied down with his arms behind his head, and replied, "Just training, you know."

Gotek snorted and replied, "That's out of character for you, isn't it Gohan?"

"Well... yeah, I guess it is," Gohan responded, "But I'm doing for a, well let's just say a good cause."

"Hmm?" Gotek responded, "What sort of 'good cause?' Are you fighting bad guys Gohan? You know mom wouldn't like that." She started to wave her finger at him as if to say, 'you shouldn't be doing that Gohan.'

"Well, I'm, uh?" Gohan tried to explain what he was doing without making Gotek mad, but was cut off by a 'ahem' from behind.

The twins turned to see a man wearing strange clothes, and had purple skin and a mohawk. He also had an unsettling grin on his face, which Gotek took the wrong way.

"You're a pervert, aren't you!?" Gotek shouted, and before Shin could reply, she hit him over the head with a stone, "Well don't be expecting any gifts from this girl! Pedo!" She stuck her tounge out, and Gohan and Shin sweat-dropped at her attitude.

"Wow Gohan, she hits harder than you," Shin said to Gohan, who shouted, "Hey! Look at her mother!"

Gohan wa then crushed by his own memorial, and a female voice asked, "Wanna repeat that Gohan?"

"No," Gohan squeaked out, and when he was released, he ran behind Shin and said, "She's crazy Shin."

Gotek, a vein about to burst, said, "Okay Gohan, who is this guy?"

Gohan peeked out from behind Shin, and deemed the area to be safe, and stepped out from his hiding place and answered, "This is Shin, and he is training me."

"Why..?" Gotek asked, a bit dumbfounded why the scrawny purple boy would be training her brother.

"Because he wants me to be his successor," Gohan responded, grinning at her with his usual idiotic grin.

"Successor to what?" Gotek asked, a bit angry that this man was another reason why Gohan couldn't return.

"Well," this time it was Shin who spoke, "I am the Supreme Kai."

Gotek stared for a moment, and the two expected her to faint from shock, but instead, she fell over laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life.

"What is so funny?" Shin asked, a vein popping out of his forehead, and his eyes closed in anger, as he tapped his shoe on the sandy and grassy gound.

Gotek stood up, gasping for air, and answered, "A... scrawny thing...like you? I mean come on!"

Shin sighed, and teleported behind the laughing Gotek, and kicked her in the back, sending her into a mountain a distance away, which caused Gohan to look at the Kai in anger.

"Why the hell did you have to go and do that!?" Gohan shouted at Shin, "That was my sister!"

"She wanted to call me a phony so I proved her wrong," Shin replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

The group conversed for a few moments (after Gotek was taken out of the mountain) with numerous fights between Gotek and Shin. This had caused Gohan to be told to 'shut up' a lot.

"One last thing Shin," Gotek asked as Shin started to leave, "How did no one sense you energies?"

Shin laughed, and answered, "Me and Gohan have permanently masked our energies, and everyone thinks your just praying to Gohan."

Gotek just laughed and said, "Goodbye Shin!" And Shin smirked in return before using Instant Transmisson to leave.

Gotek then turned to Gohan who was also about to leave, until she asked, "Why can't you stay?"

"Gotek, you have to move on," Gohan responded, "What about Goten? Would he want to lose you? Would mom?"

Gotek stared at the ground, realizing what she had nearly done hours ago, and how she could've left Chichi to raise Goten alone.

"I'll see you next year, and hopefully, Shin will give me the Free-Roam pass after that," Gohan said, "Goodbye Gotek. See you next year."

Gotek looked at her deceased brother and said, "See you later, _little _brother."

Gohan smiled a bit, before leaving Gotek alone at the arena. She laughed a little before flying home, remembering to not tell anyone about this, or she may end up labelled as a nutter.

* * *

**FINISHED! That was pretty short, but this was to explain what's going on and stuff. Next chapter will be about Gohan's training so don't worry!**

**SSJ1Gohan out!**


	5. Hiatus

**Okay, this story will be put on hiatus for a long while. It could be weeks, months, but I know it will not still be on hiatus by 2015. So, I'm working on new chapters, but if you're bored, check out some of my other fanfictions, like 'The New Teacher(s): Stone of Souls', or my oneshot, 'Android'!**

**SSJ1Gohan, out!**


	6. WILL BE REWRITTEN

**This story will be rewritten and will most likely be rated M. This is going to be the last story I finish out of the three I have. Stone of Souls first, then Sealed Saiyan, then this. I have more stories on my account, including a DBZ one-shot, check em' out!**


End file.
